One Piece x Reader Scenearios
by KisumeKlovia
Summary: Little moments with you and your favorite OP(One Piece) characters.
1. Ace: Heater

_The Whitebeard's were currently docked at one of the coldest winter islands in the New World for a little snow-cation. But one can only take so much snow, ice, and cold._

"It's too frickin' cold!" (y/n) shouted at the top of her lungs while huddling under the blankets in their and Ace's room. "Why out of all of the places we could have gone for a day off did it have to be a winter island! Seriously, the beach or a hot spring would be much better." (y/n) complained, shivering when the door opened to let in her ever cocky boyfriend, Ace. The little weather cheater with his stupid Devil Fruit... "Wait... since you ate the Mera Mera no Mi doesn't that mean your body temperature is higher than normal humans?" (y/n) asked

"Well good mourning to you too sunshine." Ace muttered with an eye roll. "But, to answer your question, yes." Ace answered while shutting the door and walking towards (y/n)'s shivering form.

"Perfect!" (y/n) purred, then with cat-like swiftness pounced on Ace and proceeded to curl up on top of his warm form. "You are my personal heater now, we will cuddle whenever I am cold and you aren't allowed to object." (y/n) demanded with a small yawn as she began to drift into dreamland.

"Of course my princess." Ace mumbled into your hair with a smile as he picked you up and wrapped both of you in a thick duvet before following your lead into dreamland.


	2. Law and Kidd: Entertainment

Another boiling afternoon with nothing to do but sleep and try to not die from dehydration or overheating. What could be worse than sitting on your porch, bored out of your mind, and sweating like a hog? Oh yeah, your two best friends arguing over you again. Ever since summer began both of them had been over at your house almost 24/7, and over half of the time involved them arguing with each other over either you or something stupidly insignificant.

"Okay ladies, if you have time to argue over me then you have to try and swoon me," you yelled, knocking both of them over the head before stomping off inside your house. Being finally fed up with their antics you locked them out before letting out a heavy sigh and crashing on your couch.

"(Y/n)?" Kid called, cautiously sticking his head through your open window.

"Go away you ketchup headed piss for brains!" you screamed, throwing your sandal and nailing kid in the face.

"Nice throw (Y/n)." Law complimented you from behind the couch.

"Did I give you permission to enter my house? NO, now get out and get your butt and piss brain there's butt off of my property!" you yelled glaring Law down.

"How about instead you and me head out to get some ice cream and we kick mister Eust **ass** -ya off your property?" Law offered with a smirk as Kidd grunted his displeasure while walking through the door.

"Or I could take you to the nearby water park and we can throw mister creepy out on the highway," Kidd suggested, smirking at the glare he earned from Law.

"How about we do neither and you two provide me some entertainment?" you suggested sarcastically with an eye-roll. "Do an excerpt from Romeo and Juliet or some poetic shit like that." you giggled imagining Kidd in a dress as Juliet and Law dressed up and begging Kidd to marry him.

"Sure, Kidd can be Mercutio and I'll be Tybalt." Law quickly agreed, grabbing two brooms, tossing one to Kidd, then began to duel just as the did it the story.

"I'll defeat you!" Kidd declares with a sadistic smile.

"Uh uh uh, Mercutio dies at Tybalt's hand Eustass-ya, not the other way round." Law points out with a snicker.

"Wait, what?" Kidd glances at you for the truth, the momentary distraction all Law needed to stab Kidd and declare victory.

"But you pansy's forgot something, Tybalt dies at Romeo's hand." you declare, charging Law and stabbing him. "Now your both dead, I declare you as my undead slaves. Now to ice cream and the water park!" you cheer, snickering at their confused expressions.

"Heh, yes my master." Law laughs lightly before standing up and bowing to you before limping out the door like a zombie and leading the way to the car.

"Wait for me, my master." Kidd quickly agrees and follows you and Law out the door, locking it behind himself.

"I think I'll keep you two for a while, you provide great entertainment." you laughed, latching your arms around both of their necks in a mock-hug.

"And we'll gladly stay with you, (Y/n)." Law and Kidd say while slinging their arms around your neck as well.


	3. Lucci: Catnip

_You had just returned from a year-long scouting mission Spandam had sent you on. And you couldn't wait to see the others, although being a cipher pol agent you were quite the softy. Making sure to remember every birthday or special occasion, welcoming other agents back enthusiastically from missions, and celebrating every and any holiday you learned about on your missions._

"Hey guys, guess who's back?" I announced rather loudly while strutting into the gathering room.

"Hey (Y/n), how the mission go?" Kaku asked waving back and glancing at you over his shoulder from the couch.

"Boringly perfect, apparently the rumors of the revolutionary army being stationed there were completely false, the revolutionary was nowhere there nor had ever been there. Just some kids playing games and adults complaining about them." I sighed, bored just remembering the long and grueling year.

"So the island shall be left as it is and we still have no clue of the revolutionaries current whereabouts?" Lucci asked, as stoic as ever.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' and plopping on the couch between Kaku and Jabra.

"What's that smell, a new shampoo?" Jabra questioned leaning into my personal space and sniffing me like the pervert he is.

"That's sexual harassment!" Khalifa exclaimed at the overgrown wolf.

"Pervert, but yes. The island has these special flowers that they use to make shampoo." I sighed, grabbing a lock of my hair and sniffing the floral scent lightly.

"Could you please rid yourself of that stench," Lucci growled at me with a glare.

"Fuck off, why don't you go take a bath instead and drown while you do so," I growled right back, hating how your supposed equal would order you around like this from time to time while insulting you.

"What's was that?" he growled right back, standing and stalking over to me.

"I said fuck off fish breath," I growled once again, standing nose to nose with Lucci. Then suddenly he got a dazed look in his eyes and his tail and ears popped out.

"Wha..." everyone gasped out, realizing what happened Lucci promptly blushed then threw you over his shoulder stalking out of the meeting room.

"OI! Put me down you overgrown hairball!" I shouted, fists beating lightly against his back as a blushed spread lightly over the bridge of my nose. Why would your secret crush act so strongly, yes you loved Lucci. You had no clue when the attraction began but one day you just realized you loved the leopard. Speaking of said leopard, he kicked open his room's door, promptly kicked it back shut, then threw you onto his bed. "What's the big idea litter butt," I demanded, freezing as he climbed on the bed next to me, threw the blanket over both of us completely, then spooned me from behind.

"That's what I want to know you sly vixen." Lucci breathed into your hair. "Why the hell does your hair smell like catnip?" he asked lightly, shocking you into silence as he rubbed up against your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"What?" is all I could mutter out unintellectually.

"Why. Does. Your. Hair. Smell. Like. Catnip." Lucci emphasized each word slowly in my ear, causing my currently light blush to darken to the shade of a blood red rose.

"Um... new shampoo?" you giggled lightly while trying to escape from the leopards grasp.

"Nah-ah-ah, I sure you know what catnip does to felines, correct." he laughed. "And I believe you should compensate me for the troubles you caused." Lucci purred, licking my neck and nibbling on my collarbone. "Don't you agree, _(Y/n)_?


	4. Jabra: Prey

It was a hot summer evening, you and your friends had just finished watching the new movie Zootopia. As most of you had eaten a zoan devil fruit you had somehow managed to persuade (coughblackmailcough) everyone into role playing with you. Obviously Lucci in his humanoid leopard form, Kaku in his humanoid giraffe form, and Jabra in his humanoid wolf form, Kalifa used some plush from your sewing kit to make a wool-like collar and sheep ears on one of your old headbands, Blueno clipped a piece of fake jewelry on his nose and used your brown furry rug as a pelt of sorts, and Kumadori let you style his hair to look like a lions mane and make a pair of plush pink lion ears for him.

"Alright guys, now who wants to start?" you ask excited, antelope tail flicking lightly in joy.

"I will not participate in this mundane activity if I must do any type of trick or pointless action." Lucci growled lightly, upset at having to wear the gymnastics outfits you had stored away to relate to the theme you all agreed on, 'the circus'. "Why the hell do you even have circus preformed outfits!" Lucci complained while adjusting the skin tight cloth once again.

"Well a while ago this circus ordered outfits from me but when I went to drop off the outfits they were all being arrested," you mentioned while swatting Lucci's claws away from the fabric.

"Do we even want to know what you almost if not actually got yourself into?" Kaku asked, tail flicking out from the clown costume he currently wore.

"Well... they may or may not have been about to kidnap and sell me in the slave market, the police said they captured random people where ever their act hit," you muttered under your breath, ears laying down.

"Why are we not surprised. You always seem to attract trouble, just like a magnet." Kumadori chuckles while the others just sigh and shake their heads.

"Seriously, how are you not dead yet?" Jabra asks grabbing you from behind and began shaking as if to activate the dormant brains cells the others clearly thought you needed. "With how many times you almost got kidnapped or killed with your job."

"Hey, I take offense to that! And your mistake to grab me, KALIFA! Jabra is assaulting me!" you yelled for help at the only other female who currently had her back towards all the others.

"Jabra, that's sexual harassment! Now let the little antelope go." Kalifa lectured, whipping her head around and lecturing the wolf-man.

"No, she's my prey and I ain't lettin' go!" Jabra argues with a growl his grip tightening around your waist then without warning lifting you to lounge on his shoulder.

"Your _prey_? you along with all the others echoed in confusion.

"Yes, now all of you scram. I have a meal to get to." Jabra shooed the others away while carting a heavily blushing you into the house and straight to your bedroom.


	5. Sabo: Surprizes

Chocolate river, soda streams, cupcake mountains, gumdrop bushes, lollipop trees, bubblegum swamps, sugar desserts, gingerbread people, a candy cane and peppermint castle, taffy vines, and so much more. Your perfect dream world with you as the Queen and your sweetheart as the King, and best of all a little prince and princess running around causing chaos but being adorable while doing such. A perfect dream... "Hurk..." you gagged, jolting out of your dream world and rushing to the bathroom.

"(y/n)? You okay?" Sabo yawned, proving his upper body up and staring at your disappearing form with blurry eyes, only for the sound of you heaving up dinner to snap his into full consciousness. "(Y/N)! What's wrong sugarcane, did the restaurant's food poison you?!" Sabo gasped, quickly rushing over to your shaking hunched body, rubbing your back lovingly while pulling your hair back.

"I'm fine dear, just had a dream that was a little too sweet. Ugh, so much sugar... bleck" you gagged, holding your fist as if you were in the drama zone, before proceeding to puke again. "Sorry to wake you." sighing lightly when your stomach finally settled.

"It's fine (y/n), I had to get up soon for work anyway." Sabo shushed you, carrying you bridal style back to your bed.

"Idiot, it's Saturday." you laughed lightly at your husband's forgetfulness.

"Oh.. heh heh heh." Sabo chuckled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Welp looks like we finally succeeded. Didn't we?" You giggled, rubbing your stomach while going over all of the early pregnancies signs in your head.

"I hope so... you should rest some more, I'll go out and grab you a test thingy," Sabo whispered, kissing your hair lovingly while tucking you in as you drifted off once more to your Candyland.


	6. Law: Presents

_A blanket of snow decorated your little town, being from the North it's expected, everyone preparing for the wonderful holiday of Christmas! Everyone that is except for your best friend, Trafalgar D. Water Law, or the grouchiest instead person this side of the Red Line Highway. All he does is work, he never hangs out with you anymore, and he never takes a break. But this year you are gonna change that for sure._

"Hi, I'm here to see Doctor Trafalgar." (y/n) kindly told the receptionist of Law's ward.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist, Sarah as her nameplate says, droned back never looking up from her computer.

"Yes, 1:30." (y/n) replied snarkily, learning from the last time she tried to catch Law at work hours.

"Alright, miss... (l/n)*last name*. He'll be in his office, third door on the right next hallway." she sighed, most likely holding back an eye roll.

"Thank ya very much." (y/n) choked out already fed up with the lady, walked away towards Law's office. "Excuse me? Is doctor Trafalgar in?" (y/n) called quietly, doing her best to disguise her voice.

"Yes, and you must be Miss... (l/n)?" Law answered glancing at his childhood friend from over his shoulder, trailing off as he recognized his best friends name. "(Y/n), for the last time, I do not have the time for your childish antics." Law sighed heavily.

"Come on Law, we never celebrate Christmas anymore! It's time you have some fun, or I'll call Cora and tell him that you're overworking yourself again." (y/n) threatened with a pout, walking over to their friend and flicking his forehead lightly.

"Fine, fine... just don't call Cora-san. It was bad enough he found out that I hadn't been getting sleep for a few days last week." Law caved, not wanting his adoptive father to worry. In other words, not wanting his father to become worried and be even clumsier than usual.

"Perfect, well let's go." (y/n) cheered happily and began to walk out of Law's office.

"Go where?" Law asked once he had caught up back at (y/n)'s (c/c) (k/c). *color of car and kind of car*

 _POV switch; your pov_

"You'll see~" I sing-songed, motioning for Law to hope in and throw his stuff into the back. " _I hope he likes our little tour._ " I thought silently, doubtful of the amazing that was set and reserved. " _Okay, let's see... first food at Sanji's restaurant, then the new Christmas movie in the theater,_ next _a picnic dinner as we drive through a tree light display extravaganza. And last but not least, some us time involving cuddles on my coach... PERFECT!_ " I thought reciting the agenda once more in my head.

 _POV switch; Law_

" _I don't know what (y/n)'s up to, but I have a feeling I won't regret letting her drag me away from work._ " I thought, smirking at the deep and thoughtful look on (y/n)'s face as she drove us uptown to a fancy dining area. "Lunch at Sanji's?" I asked, casting my gaze out my window to watch as we speed by random people shuffling along the sidewalks bundled head to toe in thick winter jackets and thermal pants.

 _POV switch; your pov 'yes again'_

"Yup." I answered cheerfully, popping the 'p' at the end. "And here we are!" I cheered, as I pulled into the 'All Blue' parking area. Turning off the ignition, then hopping out of the car and practically skipping to the front door. "Hi, I have a reservation for two under '(l/n)'." I kindly said to one of Sanji's newest coworkers, an intern named Monet.

"Follow me." She sighed, glancing at me before her eyes were drawn to Law. "Can I interest you in anything, sir?" The green haired girl asked flirtatiously once she sat us at our table, clearly trying to flaunt her busty form to Law.

"Two glasses of water, for now, please," I said with an edge to my tone while ripping my menu out of her hands for she had only handed Law one so far.

"Let the big kids talk little girl, I'll go get you your crayons in a minute." Monet practically growled before going back to flirting with Law. *Sorry but I'm making you kinda short in this, like 4'10" or 5'*

"I agree with my _date_ , just two glasses of water for now if you please," Law answered holding back a light chuckle.

"Whatever." Monet huffed, stomping away and throwing her order book at one of the other waitresses.

"Well, now that we've had our drama fill for the night how about we catch up. How have you been doing lately?" I asked curiously, trying to pass time without resort to an awkward silence.

"It has been a while since we last talked, hasn't it? I've been fine, the same skedule as always, wake up before the sun and head to the hospital to deal with idiots who hurt themselves and think they know what's wrong and how they should be treated." Law sighed, rolling his eyes as I tried to hold in my amused chuckles.

"Welp, now that we have time... how's your 'crew' doing?" I asked referring to the nurses he works with and his pet polar bear, which currently lived at the local zoo.

"Those idiots are the same, Shachi flirting with every girl within his eye site and Penguin trying to deny his feelings for Killer." Law sighed, Penguin's relationship with Killer has been a constant headache for all of us and the only one who is oblivious is Killer and Luffy.

"Okay, know what? Next party I'm forcing them to play seven minutes in heaven and won't let them out until one of them confesses." I huffed, grinning slightly as the plan formed in my head.

"Oh my, the manic is at it again." Law joked, bring up my nickname which I had gained by forcing Robin and Franky to go on a blind date with each other and locking Ace and Marco in a 'special' room until the next day when I was certain they resolved their sexual tension.

"Hey, someone has to make sure you idiots get your happily ever after." I giggled lightly, glancing around at the other couples.

"Hey (y/n), I have a present request." Law suddenly said, drawing me out of my random inner ponderings.

"Really? Mr. 'I don't want or need anything' actually has a request this year? Well slap me silly and call me a reindeer!" I joked recounting how many years I had asked what he wanted and he had always said nothing.

"Yeah... would you be my present?" Law asked quietly, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"W-w-what? What did you just say?" I asked blushing madly hoping and praying that this wasn't a dream.

"*sigh* (y/f/n) (y/l/n), could I get the honor of you being my one and only present this year? The only one I could ever need." Law recited in an almost poetic tone while walking over next to me and kneeling down.

"Law?" I asked quietly

"Yes?" He gulped, scared I would deny his feelings.

"Will you be my happily ever after?" I quietly asked, aware of all of the attention we were currently getting.

"Of course," Law smirked, quickly stealing a chaste kiss that seemed to last forever and set of fireworks in my stomach.

"NOOOOOOOO! (Y/N)-CHWANNNNNNN! LOVE ME NOT THIS PSYCHOTIC RACCOON!" Sanji's voice rang through the building as he cried at the loss of a chance with me.


	7. Shanks: Lizards

As always your crew was partying like there was no tomorrow, what else would one expect when you were on the Red Dawn and your captain was _the_ Red-Haired Shanks. You as one of the head navigators was actually taking it lightly on the alcohol, couldn't have a hangover while directing a ship across the unpredictable oceans of the new world after all.

"(Y/n)-Chan! Come play with us!" Your captain yelled as he ran up behind you, literally swept you off your feet, then sprinted back into his close friend circle with you held above his head.

"Shanks... put me down this instant or else I _will_ wake you up in the ungodliest hours of the morning." You hissed, glaring at those laugh at your captain's attics. "I'll give you three seconds to put me down before I inject my venom, do you want to have the nurse remove it _again_?" You asked, voice deadly as you partially transformed and let your tail tap his shoulder.

"EEEK! DEMON!" Shanks squealed like a frightened three-year-old while chucking your lighter frame halfway across the beach and right into an unsuspecting Benn.

"Uff!" Benn grunted as you nailed him right in the head, bouncing back off and onto the sandy floor. Unfortunately for you and all the others, your tail had come off when Shanks threw you.

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Every single pirate screamed at the sight of the dismembered appendage still scrolling in the one blood splattered sand and the blood still streaming out of the tiny stump of a tail you had left.

"Great, he ripped my tail off _again_. I swear this happens every time we have a party." You growled sitting up, slightly woozy from the blood loss.

"Let's get you to the nurse (y/n), they should have probably gotten an area set up for you by now. How could she not of with all this screaming?" Benn sighed, picking you up and carrying you bridal style back onto the ship. A crying Shanks close behind, yelping apologies through his sobs while trying to reconnect your tail to the stump.

"I'm sorry (y/n)-Chan, please don't die! I'm sorry!" He cried, collapsing to the deck after tripping over a pile of rope.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"(Y/n)? You alright?" A voice echoed through my painkiller induced haze.

"Santa? Leave the presents by the door and the cookies are out front along with carrots and popcorn for Rudolph. Now let me sleep, I open the gifts around noon." I muttered trying to fall back onto the lovely cloud called sleep.

"I don't know about any presents, but I did bring tacos," Shanks whispered in your ear lightly, holding back his laughter.

"TACOS! Gimme!" You shouted back jerking into a sitting position and yanking the soft shelled tacos out of your captains' hands.

"I told you to stand farther back, you know how she reacts when tacos are offered." Benn chuckled by the door, drawing your attention to him before it shifted to the idiotic red-head currently on the floor.

"He deserves it..." You mutter glaring at him before inhaling your food.

"Don't be cruel (y/n)-chan, last night was an accident." Shanks pouted, sulking while still spread star on the floor.

"Sure just like every other time is also an 'accident'. You know I can die from blood loss if you guys rip my tail off to many times, right?" You sighed, lightly massaging your temples.

"Hmm? But I thought that all geckoes are fine no matter how many times their tail comes off?" Shanks shoot up, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, Gecko's are fine. But I'm an Iguana, one of the very rare breeds that do drop their tails." You explained to your confused captain while trying to get up and go to your own room.

"(y/n) (l/n), you had better get back in that bed now before I give you another dosage of muscle relaxers." The nurse growled while peeking her head around the corner from her desk.

"But-"

"No 'but's in here, you will rest and maybe if your good I'll release you later today." The nurse cuts you off with a light growl and glare.

"Fine." You pouted

~~~~~Time Skip - brought to you by sake because I'm lazy~~~~~

"(y/n)" Shanks called you over, it had been two weeks since you were released from the medical dungeon, as you so kindly phrase it, and thankfully no more incidents have occurred when you've shifted. Although you partially blame that on all the cloth and bubble wrap the others wrapped you in when they learned that you might die the next time you lose your tail.

"What's up Cap'n?" You ask, curious as to why he wasn't drinking any booze like he normally would be.

"Don't die, okay?" He asked light, eyes shadowed in the dusk light.

"Heh, of course not captain." You laughed lightly, pecking him on the cheek before walking away and leaving him in a blushing mess.


	8. Sabo: Parties

Your cousin, Nami, decided it was high time you finally participated in a social event. She always droned on about how you should be living your life up in college, yet you were wasting yours. You majoring in English and rather stick to books that people can put a damper on your party skedule. But not even a week after finals ended she literally dragged you to the D brothers house for their party.

"No! I absolutely refuse to go in there! You said we were going trick-or-treating, not partying!" You practically screeched, clawing at Nami's hand to try and force her into releasing your wrist from her death like grip.

"Nope, you're going to walk in the party with me and have fun or in charge you a million beri." Nami retorted, and I could practically hear my wallet crying while hers was basically a fat house cat. "You had better not be cursing me with cat puns or references, I don't care that you're a neko for Halloween," Nami growled, and I didn't even have to imagine the stereotypical devil horns and tail as this year she decided to dress as an incubus... why did I believe her when she said we were only going trick-or-treating again? Oh yeah, the promise of sugar clouded my judgment. Dang sweet tooth and everlasting love for anything that is classified as 'unhealthy'.

"Why did I agree to move here again? I could be training a champion team in Texas, yet here I am running a dinky cheer gym in the boonies of California." I mumbled, cursing my stupidity at the thought that living near family would be 'fun'. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed Nami dragging me across the leaf ridden path towards the cobweb-covered front door. Not until she threw the door open and I was shoved inside, freezing instantly at the sight before me...

A full-fledged candy war! Gummy body parts and jello flying left and right, three different closed off areas. Each marked with a type of monster, Werewolf, Ghost, and Vampire. Lead by none other than the three D's themselves.


	9. Sabo: Mornings

"Sabo! I swear if you don't get your ass out of the shower this second than I _will_ call Law and have him castrate you!" I yelled through the locked oak door, rocking our six-month-old daughter back and forth in attempt to comfort her from teething pains. "Shh shh, it's alright sweetheart~ Mama's got you, mama's right here darling." I cooed at my wailing child.

"Can't a guy have a shower in this house? I'm still trying to get the mashed potatoes out of my hair from yesterday!" Sabo groused as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom.

"That's your own fault for starting a food fight, which I still can't believe you did! It was Thanksgiving for fuck's sake! You're lucky Thatch made plenty of food." I hissed at him, laying (d/n) in her crib and grabbing my own shower supplies.

"It was Ace's fault," Sabo grumbled back, peaking over the edge of (d/n)'s crib to see her happily gnawing on a frozen teething ring.

"Yah yah, whatever. Just change (d/n)'s diaper and keep her entertained while I shower. Or no dessert after dinner tonight." I said with a tone of finality, as I stride towards the bathroom hoping my idiotic husband left enough hot water for my shower.

"WHAT?! NO! I want my chocolate cake and you shan't hold me back from it!" Sabo declared loudly, hissing in discontentment at his dessert being threatened.

"Might I remind you I have Law on speed dial and my earlier threat is still open," I mentioned before shutting the bathroom door and locking it behind, light laugh at my husband's adorable stupidity.


	10. Shanks: Seeing Santa

"Shanks?" I asked quietly, rubbing away the sleepiness that clung to me. "What are you doing love?" I questioned. Though the scene that lay before was admittedly quite hilarious, my red-headed lover lying on his stomach in front of our fireplace and dutifully watching it.

"Shhh!" Shanks hissed to me, whipping his head around for just a moment before flicking to face the fireplace once more. "If you're not quiet then Santa will know we're watching and he won't fill the stockings and leave presents."

"Seriously? Didn't your parents ever tell you that Santa isn't real?" I sighed, voicing my thoughts just barely under my breath. However, my stupid lover was either to focused on his task to have heard me or just ignored my comment. "Okay you overgrown man-child, bedtime," I stated, grabbing Shanks by his remaining wrist while dragging him off to our bed.

"Noooooo~" Shanks groaned, trying to tug his arm out of my vice-like grip with no success. "I wanna see Santa~~~" He continued to struggle, but soon gave up his fruitless struggling and simply flopped. Forcing me to drag his whole weight.

"Don't you know? Santa already knows if you're awake or asleep, and if you're not asleep he won't come." I argued, hoping to fool him and get him back to bed.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Shanks shouted before zooming past me towards our room. The only downside to this development? He was now dragging me along as he rushed through our apartment, literally tossing me onto our bed and leaping beside me, uttering a faint 'good night' before he was out like a light.

"Good night Shanks, may your dreams be filled with gingerbread and gumdrops," I whispered softly to my lover, placing a light kiss on his forehead before curling into his chest and falling asleep myself.


	11. Sabo: Caroling

"Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells~

All seem to say, throw cares away~

Christmas is here, bringing good cheer~

To young and old, meek and the bold~

Ding dong, ding dong, that is their song~

With joyful ring, all caroling~

One seems to hear words of good cheer~

From everywhere filling the air~

Oh how they pound, raising their sound~

O'er hill and dale, telling their tale~

Gal-EEK!"

"You have a beautiful voice, (y/n)." Sabo whispered in my ear shocking me out of my entranced state.

"L-love! W-when did you get home?" I stutter, blushing at the fact that Sabo found me singing at the top of my lungs in the middle of our apartment.

"Just now," Sabo laughed, clearly amused by my embarrassment. "Hmm, you should sing more often (y/n). You have such a beautiful voice."

"Never!" I loudly declare, "You know what happens when I try to sing in front of other! I do not want another incident like what happened last Christmas." the thought terrified me, having a mental break down in front of a live audience was something I never wanted to experience again.

"That was in public, can't you at least sing in front of me?" Sabo whined, turning my head slightly as to stare into my face with a puppy look.

"Ugg, fine you big baby," I sigh, resigning to my fate as I know that no matter what I say my words will fall on deaf ears until an agreeance is heard.

"I'll even sing with you!" Sabo cheered at his victory, offering me a sort of consolation prize. "Choose any song you want and I'll sing it with you."

Those words dug his own grave, while Sabo loved my singing he could never stand any notes above a high A. With a snicker began to sing one of our favorite holiday songs,

Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la~"

"Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la~" I could see the wince as my lover started to sing along, realizing his mistake too late.

"Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la la~" I slung around, linking my arms around his neck while I happily sand the next verse.

"Troll the ancient yuletide carol, fa la la la la la la la la la~" Sabo smirked and placed his hands on the small of my back as we began to sway to the silent music

"See the blazing Yule before us, fa la la la la la la la la la la la la~" I sang the harmony while Sabo hummed the melody, switching role with the next verse.

"Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa la la la la la la la la la~"

"Follow me in merry measure, fa la la la la la la la la la la~" I soloed, ringing out a high G to tease Sabo for the inevitable outcome at the end.

"While I tell of Yuletide treasure, fa la la la la la la la la la la~" Sabo sang alone, pulling me closer to him as we began to spin slightly.

"Fa la la la la la la la la la~" we sang together, unable to hold back the blissful smiles that spread across both our faces.

"Fast away the old year passes, fa la la la la la la la la la la la~" Climbing to a crescendo I lead us into the final verses while Sabo sang the harmony.

"Hail the new ye lads and lasses, fa la la la la la la la la~" I let Sabo lead, smirking at his expression. Practically begging me for mercy, none of which I would give him.

"Sing we joyous all together, fa la la la la la la la la~" I sang loudly, hopping up to a high C above treble clef before descending for the last verse.

"Heedless of the wind and weather, fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la~ Fa la la la~" we sang together, ending with laughs as we both flopped down onto the couch.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" Sabo asked mockingly, clearly referring to my high notes.

"Yup~" I answered with a pop of the 'p', kissing the tip of his nose a moment later as a form of apology.


	12. Usopp: Blogging

"Just go talk to him." (f/n) hissed at me with a nudge of (his/her) elbow.

"What?! Hell no!" I deny quickly, ripping my gaze away from our classmate and his friends.

"Come on, you've been mooning over him for the past two years. And this is our last year, if you don't hurry then you'll never see him again and you'll regret your hesitance forever!" (f/n argued.

"(f/n)... I can't, okay. He's one of Luffy's friends, they're the most popular group on campus. He wouldn't want to even think about hanging out with someone like me." I sigh defeated, glancing over at my crush one last time before grabbing my book bag and giving (f/n) a quick goodbye.

" _Like hell, he'll ever want to date someone like me..._ " I think as I make my way to my school's choir room, not many kids came in there during lunch since the auditory became open during lunches. Pushing open the door I instantly make my way towards the school only properly tuned piano, setting up my small camera that I use when recording videos for my blog at school or on the go.

"Let's see... there we go!" I hum with contentment once I finished the short setup process and started a live stream. "Hey there guys, as promised here I am~ Now I know y'all were super excited for today so I decided that y'all deserve an extra treat, today this recording is being streamed live from my favorite place to record! Welcome, to my school's music room! Sure it doesn't look like much, and trust me, it isn't. But hey what can ya do when you're out in dodge?" I start my intro, watching my computer screen as the number of my viewers steadily grew.

"Now, I shortened my list to the top three songs you guys said I should sing for this celebration. And they are... 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance, 'American Idiot' by Green Day, and 'Game Over' by Falling in Reverse." I announce, scanning the options one last time before closing the poll and opening separate YouTube tabs for instrumental versions of each of the songs. "Now I know that I said that I'll only do one of these three but as I love all three of these songs I'll sing one now and record the other two when I get home to post at some point. For now, let's go with 'Game Over by Falling in Reverse!"

Pausing my live stream for a second, I listen to the song one last time before resuming and clicking play on the instrumental.

"My life is like a video game, trying hard to beat the stage. All while I am still collecting coins~

Trying hard to save the girl, obstacles, I'm jumping hurdles. I'm growing up to be a big boy~

I battle with the evil ways, I travel far and try to save. 'Sorry, but your princess isn't here'~

I take a rest, I push the pause. I level up and move along, in hope that the next stage I will clear~

(Fucking passed, asshole)

I'm just trying ta keep from dying~

It's just a game, that we play. And for heaven's sake! Looking for a better way to play it~

Life is for keeping score, and forever more. Stop complaining and start changin' it~"

I couldn't help but think of the irony that this song held in comparison to my life. School is exactly like a videogame, you mindlessly travel through it as a mean to reach different bosses, otherwise know as finals. And perhaps the coins could represent the credits that students are required to earn? School definitely has plenty of hurdles, that's for sure, not to mention the evil ways of teachers and they're crazy assignments. Summer breaks are definitely a pause for recuperation before students 'level up' and move up to the next grade. But... the princess... my mind supplied unneeded images of Usopp.

"Today I went to therapy. Told him my embarrassing, issues that I'm having with my life~

(With my life)~

He told that I need to change. 'Life is not a video game, so stop playing and open up your eyes'~

(hahaha!)

I'm just trying ta keep from dying~

It's just a game, that we play. And for heaven's sake! Looking for a better way to play it~

Life is for keeping score, and forever more. Stop complaining and start changin' it~

Don't talk about it, just be about it. Don't ever doubt it, even when your brain is clouded~

I may be crazy, but life's amazing. And through it all, and even with your problems facing~

So just know, that it's okay~"

I continue on without skipping a beat, I didn't even realize when my body started to sway and a smile tugged at my lips, too focused on the song. My mind continued to supply 'what-if' possibilities for me and Usopp, it even had the gall to wonder if Usopp could be one of my followers! Which I knew was unlikely as I was pretty unknown still. Pushing those thoughts aside, I prepare myself for the short rap-like section coming up.

"My life is like a video game, trying hard to beat the stage. All while I am still collecting coins~ Up-up down-down, left-right left-right, B A select, start~

It's just a game, that we play. And for heaven's sake! Looking for a better way to play it~

Life is for keeping score, and forever more. Stop complaining and start changin' it~

It's just a game, that we play. And for heaven's sake! Looking for a better way to play it~

Life is for keeping score, and forever more. Stop complaining and start changin'~"

I let the last note fade and catch my breath with a laugh. "There's that, I y'all enjoyed this video and I'll see you next time! TTFN, ta ta for know~" I signed off, shutting down my camera and computer before taking a quick glance at the clock hanging above the music room door. Freezing once I noticed a person standing in said doorway. A very familiar brunet with a ridiculously long nose, who soon started to clap and cheer.

"EEK!" I squeak in surprise, rushing to finish packing my stuff in hopes of escaping this embarrassment. While I love to sing I hated to do such in front of a live audience, hence why I refused to join one of my school's choral classes. Now? My crush stood in the way of my only exit and was currently clapping and cheering at my singing.

"That was really good (y/n)! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Usopp continued to applaud, walking closer to me. "Why don't you join choir? My group is in desperate need of a strong (v/t) like you."

"I c-can't." I mumble, slightly shy at the prospect of holding an actual conversation with my crush.

"Aww, that's too bad. If you change your mind, why don't you call me and I'll hook ya up!" Usoop offered, grabbing a piece of scrap paper and pencil, scribbling his number and email down and putting it into my hands then scrambled off before my mind could even truly comprehend what just happened.

" _Did I seriously just get Usopp's number?_ " I wonder, glancing down at the innocent looking piece of scrap paper. " _Yup, and his email too by the looks of it. Welp, I'm just gonna go die in a hole now!_ "


End file.
